


Złoto złotu nierówne.

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Finarfin to jest bardzo niedoceniony elf. Więc ja go podoceniałam troszeczkę.Paring o małym prawdopodobieństwie, ale moim zdaniem, będący ciekawą opcją w tym uniwersum.





	Złoto złotu nierówne.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Najmłodszy syn Finwego wylegiwał się swoim zwyczajem na plaży, za jedyną osłonę przed światem mając zarzuconą na biodra chustkę. Jego szaty były niedbale rzucone na buty kilka stóp dalej, a on sam leżał na dużym kocyku. 

Elf ułożył się na nim tak wyzywająco jak chyba tylko potrafił – włosy rozłożone wokół jego głowy, twarz odchylona prosto w stronę słonka i nogi lekko zgięte w kolanach, szeroko przy tym rozstawione. Korzystał z promieni słońca jak tylko mógł, złocąc tym sposobem swoje włosy i nadając skórze miły, ciepły odcień. 

Orome obserwował go już od paru tygodni, jak codziennie o tej samej porze wychodził na plażę, kąpał się w morzu i wracał na piasek, żeby się wygrzać. Niemalże jak złota jaszczurka, smukła i zwinna. 

Valar odpoczywał w cieniu między skałami, po prostu wpatrując się w blondyna. Oglądał elfie kształty nie pierwszy raz w życiu, i nie czuł specjalnego wstydu, a wręcz przeciwnie – cieszył się nimi. Nie mógłby się wstydzić - nie po tym jak miał przy swoim boku dzikiego kochanka, który potrafił swoimi ruchami sprawić że jego oczy odwracały się od potencjalnej zdobyczy, od własnego łuku i strzał. 

Obecny widok także był przyjemny, i lekko dekoncentrujący. Znacznie inny, niż jego ukochany, Finarfin był smuklejszy, bardziej beztroski i zblazowany. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty elf był najłagodniejszym i najcierpliwszym z braci, co objawiało się także w jego zachowaniu, ruchach czy gestach. Pogoda ducha aż od niego biła, i po prostu przyjemnie było spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie. Przyjemnie też było na niego patrzeć. Bo choć tak różny od swojego bratanka, to ciągle był w jakiś sposób zwyczajnie dobry dla oczu Valara. 

Nie uniknął porównywania ciała Finarfina do ciała Celegorma. Z początku się za to winił, że nie powinien, ale po czasie instynkty przejęły nad nim górę – i się im oddał. Nie ten odcień złota we włosach, nie ta faktura. Nie ten uśmiech, nie te oczy. Smuklejsza postawa, przystępniejszy i cieplejszy wyraz twarzy. Dłuższe nogi, nieco mniej wyrzeźbione, choć ciągle urzekające brzuch i pierś. 

W zasadzie nie byli podobni pod żadnym względem, nie licząc tego że byli blondynami. 

 

Valar westchnął ciężko, i odchylił głowę na bok, opierając się całym ciężarem ciała o głaz. Na niebie zbierały się chmury zapowiadające zmianę pogody – coś pewnie znów zburzyło Ossego.  
Słuchem Myśliwego nad Myśliwymi wyłapał, że elf sięgnął po część swoich szat – najpewniej po to by się opatulić przed wzmagającym się szybko wiatrem. Orome odczekał aż szelest materiału bijącego o powietrze ustanie, i będzie można założyć że Finarfin jest ubrany, po czym wszedł lekkim krokiem na plażę, trzymając ręce wzdłuż ciała. Elf od razu zwrócił się w jego stronę, z jego charakterystycznie rozmarzonym, maślanym nieco spojrzeniem. Usunął się na bok koca, jakby zapraszając. 

Co ciekawe, nie przestraszył się, ani nawet nie wstał – co na pewno by zrobił, gdyby byli w towarzystwie. 

Orome posłał mu lekki uśmiech i przysiadł się na kocu. 

\- Dużo czasu spędzasz nad morzem Finarfinie.  
\- Daleko za nim są moje dzieci, czyż nie? - ton głosu elfa go lekko zaskoczył – i ty, Łowco spędzasz tutaj całkiem sporo godzin. 

Przyłapany. Orome uśmiechnął się i odetchnął głęboko. Wcale nie musiał, ale czasem przyjemnie było wciągnąć w siebie zapach morskiego bądź leśnego powietrza. 

\- Owszem, w końcu całkiem tu przyjemnie. Bardzo tęsknisz za dziećmi?  
\- Jak każdy ojciec. Chociaż wiem, że doskonale sobie poradzą. Są mądre i silne, wychowane jak trzeba.

Tym razem Orome by przysiągł, że usłyszał twardą, stalową nutę w jego głosie. Z morza przerzucił spojrzenie na elfa…

I srogo się zdziwił kiedy miłą i ciepłą twarz przeciął cień surowości jakiej nie spodziewałby się u trzeciego syna Finwego chyba nikt. 

\- I ty za kimś tęsknisz, czyż nie? - ciche, w połączeniu z rzuceniem tego zimnego spojrzenia słowa sprawiły że Oromë zmarszczył brwi. - Mój bratanek z pewnością do ciebie składa krwawe modły. - uśmiech tym razem nie był ani trochę marzycielski czy radosny. 

\- Czemu to mówisz?  
\- A czemu mnie pytasz o moje tęsknoty? Czy Valarów interesuje rodzina Finarfina? - wyrzut elfa był bardzo wymowny – jesteśmy porządni i cisi, przez co mało interesujący.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym tego. Nie jesteście mało interesujący, tylko bezproblemowi. Bezkonfliktowi.  
\- Zwłaszcza moje dzieci, kiedy wypływały wraz z wujem za morze, wykazały się bezproblemowością.  
\- Złościsz się? - zapytał Oromë, siadając już naprzeciwko blondwłosego elfa.  
\- Moje dzieci ode mnie odeszły, moi bracia razem z połową ludu, wszyscy z tego co wiem się kłócą w Beleriandzie, nikt nie ma ochoty mnie słuchać, i na dodatek od paru tygodni przychodzi do mnie na plażę pewien Valar, sądząc że jestem tak głupi i beztroski by nie zauważać jego obecności kiedy się opalam nad morzem. Owszem, złoszczę się, do czego mam prawo. 

Finarfin był wściekły. Teraz to było widoczne. Z jakiegoś powodu wybuchł teraz…  
„Nie z „jakiegoś powodu” tylko dlatego, że miałeś go za idiotę który nie wyczuje twojej energii kiedy będziesz siedział parędziesiąt łokci dalej za skałami i pożerał go wzrokiem. Przez kilka tygodni.” - pomyślał Oromë ale nie spuścił spojrzenia. Przeciwnie, wytrzymał i sięgnął pomału do ramienia elfa

\- Nie było moim zamiarem cię urazić. Tak samo jak wiem, że twoim zamiarem nie jest sączyć do mnie jad swojej złości. - postanowił podejść do sprawy dyplomatycznie. Finarfin to nie był Celegorm, pozwolenie na rozładowanie energii nie wchodziło tu w grę. 

Oromë aż zamrugał zaskoczony, czując jak elf go łapie za nadgarstek

\- Dlaczego tu przychodzisz? Przecież wiem, że nie widzisz podobieństw między mną a moim bratankiem. Mimo to przesiadujesz i patrzysz, choć to nie do mnie przecież tęsknią twoje oczy. I pozwalam sobie na taką zuchwałość, bo dotyczy zbyt intymnej sprawy, żebym mógł przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego…co do...

Oromë naprawdę nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego w pewnej chwili poczuł ogromną potrzebę uspokojenia tej istoty która właśnie się na niego złościła. Pokazania jej przy tym, że...wszystko w porządku? Nie umiał nazwać. Wiedział tylko że w jednej sekundzie Finarfin trzymał jego nadgarstek z kciukiem na delikatnej, wewnętrznej stronie jego ręki, a już w następnej leżał pod nim i wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi, mądrymi oczami. 

O właśnie tego słowa mu brakowało. Jednocześnie ciepłe i surowe, pełne łaski a w tym samym momencie sprawiedliwe. Finarfin miał mądre oczy. 

Które obecnie ciskały pioruny. 

\- Co robisz. - to było naprawdę świetne pytanie, ale zamiast odpowiedzi, Oromë przytknął wargi do zmarszczonego lekko czoła blondyna. 

Ku jego uldze, Finarfin się w jakiś sposób uspokoił. Chociaż nie, właściwie nie powinien być zaskoczony – w końcu to właśnie ten elf był najbardziej skory do ugody i był co by nie powiedzieć najłagodniejszym z braci. Oromë wszedł na niego, pomału, by go zbędnie nie płoszyć, po czym jedną rękę położył na jego brzuchu, starając się emanować jak najmilszą i najbardziej pozytywnie nastrojoną energią.

Bo w zasadzie dlaczego by nie? Smakował już ciała jednego elfa. I choć tamtego uwielbiał, tak ten był zupełnie inny. I ostatecznie może to dobrze że tu jest. Że akurat on. Może właśnie tak powinno być? Bo przecież Eru nie dał mu tego ciała, żeby nie mógł z niego korzystać. Inaczej by posiadał inną formę. W tej, przecież wiedział że pięknej, mógł uszczęśliwiać innych. 

A szczerze wątpił, że jest to coś złego, skoro nawet rozzłoszczony wcześniej Finarfin odetchnął głęboko, co tak przyjemnie dało się odczuć pod palcami.

\- Nie jestem Celegormem.  
\- Nie da się ukryć że nim nie jesteś.  
\- Zatem wypuść mnie. - powiedział, i znowu przez chwilę walczyli na spojrzenia. Oromë nie zamierzał odpuścić.

No bo bez przesady. 

Imponowało mu to, że elf jest zuchwały. Prawda, dopiero na odosobnieniu, ale właśnie to było najsłodsze. 

Celegorm także, jak tylko na horyzoncie pojawiali się jego bracia czy inni Eldarowie milkł i pokorniał. 

Oromë ciągle trzymając się blisko ciała elfa przesunął wargami do jego skroni i delikatnie ją ucałował. Nie czując sprzeciwu, przesunął się niżej i polizał jego obojczyk, nosem odsuwając na bok krawędź miękkiej szaty, zaraz mocniej przylegając do elfa.

\- Nie jestem Celegormem.  
\- Dlaczego to powtarzasz?  
\- Bo chyba sobie nie uzmysławiasz co robisz…

Na te słowa złapał go prędkim ruchem pod kolanami i ułożył się między opalonymi udami elfa, podwijając jego szatę do góry.  
\- Vala…  
\- Gdybyś nie chciał, to byś mnie do siebie nie dopuszczał.  
\- Gdybym nawet nie chciał cię dopuścić, to bym nic z tym nie zrobił  
\- Nie zapraszałbyś mnie na koc, na miejsce zaraz przy sobie

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Finarfina co o tej sprawie sądzi, to najpewniej by wstał, machnął ręką i wyszedł. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że Oromë nie jest czarujący. Nie mógł też zapomnieć że przecież widział go ten raz w tamtym lesie z Celegormem. Nie mógł też nie brać pod uwagę, że Valar go podglądał i choć z początku było to dosyć niekomfortowe, to przecież sam doskonale wiedział, że prężył się i wyginał w promieniach słońca doskonale wiedząc kto jest raptem paręnaście kroków dalej.

I nie mógł też nie brać pod uwagę energii Ainura która w kojący sposób, przepływając przez jego ciało łagodziła nerwy i napawała dobrym nastrojem. To była sztuczka, ale ostatnio miał zbyt napięte chwile, by nie chcieć jej ulec.

W związku z tym nie protestował dalej, gdy poczuł jak ośmielony Valar rozsuwa jego ubrania, by zaraz dobrać się do jego nagiej, ciągle ciepłej skóry. 

A trzeba wiedzieć, że i Oromë cieszył się tym, że druga osoba mu ulega. Że ciało mięknie i chce współpracować, że mości się nieco wygodniej na piasku nakrytym kocem. Valar nie marnował ani chwili, wdychając zapach nagrzanego słońcem ciała, ciągle z posmakiem słonej wody. Mało było sprawiedliwe że magią nakłaniał Finarfina do uległości, ale też nic by nie zrobił gdyby poczuł stanowczy opór. 

Odetchnął głęboko i zsunął się do krocza elfa, ujmując jego uda w mocne dłonie. 

Już wkrótce pieścił go nie tylko swoją mocą, a również wszystkimi innymi atutami, jakimi obdarzył go Eru. Język, palce, dłonie czy boki Ainura spotykały się z pełnymi potrzeby ramionami i biodrami Finarfina, który zdawał się być w tych sprawach równie gwałtowny co jego bratanek, ale zdecydowanie bardziej doświadczony – przez co dokładnie wiedział czego chciał, i rozumiał jak może zadowolić drugą osobę.

Ciężkie, większe ciało widocznie utrudniało mu przejęcie jakiejkolwiek dominacji, a przecież czuć było że tego pragnie. W każdym odsłonięciu zębów, w każdym przelotnym pocałunku i intensywnym otarciu się udami o jego boki Finarfin pokazywał że bardzo by chciał zdziałać coś więcej. 

Oromë postanowił tym razem odpuścić w tej kwestii, przynajmniej na moment. Swojego pierwszego elfiego kochanka, Valar mógł brać jak zdobycz, jak upolowane zwierzę, które domaga się możliwie szybkiej śmierci – Celegorm pragnął raczej mocnego, i odbierającego rozum doznania. 

Jednak trzeci syn Finwego, był zdecydowanie innym typem. Mniej zaborczym, bardziej pracowitym i w pewnym sensie dojrzałym, a jego chęć dyplomacji wychodziła również podczas stosunku, ale przez to o wiele chętniej oddał mu kontrolę, na tyle na ile rzecz jasna chciał. 

Wobec tego szybko wylądował plecami na piasku, a zdyszany elf, nieco już pewnie obolały dosiadł jego bioder, na tyle wygodnie na ile potrafił. 

W tym czasie, niebo kompletnie przesłoniły chmury i zrobiło się dosyć ciemno. 

Uścisk na biodrach elfa musiał być dla niego bolesny, ale jedyną jego reakcją były ciche jęki i westchnienia, gdy sam nadawał tempo, które mu najbardziej odpowiadało. Gdy to on dyktował warunki na jakich mógł się oddać jednemu ze stworzycieli świata. 

Choć nie trwało to długo, bo gdy z jego lędźwi uciekła siła, zastąpiona ognistym pragnieniem, Oromë przerzucił elfa na piach. Z fascynacją oglądał jak jego złote włosy mieszają się z drobnymi, żółtymi ziarenkami, po czym spojrzał jak w jego oczach maluje się burza na niebie. 

Już sięgał do jego szyi, by móc ją ścisnąć i oglądać jak elf ciężko łapie dech, ale jedyne co, to zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w tę twarz, która stapiała się z naturą naokoło siebie. W tę burzę, która zdawała się nie tylko błyszczeć na powierzchni jego oczu, ale też bić od wewnątrz. 

I wtedy, zwiększając tempo i wczuwając się w całe, uległe istnienie pod nim, Oromë zrozumiał że Finarfin wcale nie był najłagodniejszym z braci. Jego ogień tkwił wewnątrz, a jego siłą była żelazna kontrola jaką sprawował nad własnymi myślami i emocjami, w przeciwieństwie do braci. Ten ogień rozpalił się od wewnątrz, i jego ogromny płomień przyciągnął do siebie Valara na tyle, że ten w skupieniu był w stanie tylko przeć i naciskać, wydobywając z Eldara całą gamę słodkich westchnień.

Z tymi myślami Valar doszedł do wniosku, że ten brylant, trzeba najpierw wydobyć, żeby móc go doświadczyć. A do tego trzeba pracy. Którą on, od dziś zamierzał skrupulatnie powielać.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem że fluff, ale Walentynki!


End file.
